We're friends till the end
by Abby254
Summary: Sometimes, we go through bad experiences, but we have friends to help us through it.


At the Green Hill Zone, there was a 21 year old male rabbit. His name was Vincent, Vincent the hedgehog. He sitting in his wheelchair and looking at the sunrise. He sighed in sadness as he looked at it. For the past year, things haven't been going well for him. 3 months ago, he lost his dad, Dash the hedgehog on one of his missions along with his older brother, Chase.

A month afterwards, he was at the hospital for drug overdose and lost his ability to walk. Now, he adopted a 5 week old little rabbit girl who's was abandoned at the orphanage by her her parents due to her being born deaf. So, Vincent decided to adopt her and with the permission of the once parents, to rename her to Clover due to her being lucky for having Vincent as her translater.

Vincent kept thinking of his dad and he felt tears stinging his eyes as he thought about all the things him and Dash did when he was young. Right next to him, was a pink stroller with his adopted daughter, Clover in it, sleeping. Meanwhile, 2 lopped ear, female rabbits were walking through the forest. One was 12 years old. She had turquoise color fur with royal blue patch marks around her eyes and the tip of her ears, and royal blue tuft of hair, and had amber color eyes. She wore magenta color t-shirt with matching color shorts and shoes. Her name was Sherry.

Walking next to her, was her 11 year old sister. She looked pretty much like her mother, Cherry. She had cream colored fur with brown patches around her eyes and the tips of her ears, brown tuft of hair in the middle of her head and brown eyes. She wore a purple dress, crimson shoes with golden buckles on it, and a lilac color bow on her head. Her name is Vanilla the rabbit or everyone calls her Vanie for short.

Vanie was holding a 6 month old female rabbit. She has pink fur, with magenta color patches and tuft of hair. She wore a pink one piece onesie. Her name is Sophia or Sophie for short. They were walking and laughing until Sophie saw Vincent and she started babbling to him and the 2 older girls saw Vincent and gave him a worried look.

"Hey, it's Vincent, Sherry! What's he doing here with Clover?" Vanie asked her big sister. "I don't know, Vanie. But, I can make a good guess on _why_ he's here. C'mon, let's go see him." Sherry responded and they walked over to them. Vincent sighed as he let the tears slide down his tan cheeks. "Vinny?" He gasped as he turned around and saw the rabbit siblings.

"What are you 3 doing here?" Vincent asked as he sniffed a little. "We were walking around till Sophie saw you. What are _you_ doing here and why are you crying?" Sherry asked with a worried look while Vanie walked to the stroller and saw Clover awake and revealed her blue eyes. Sophie was smiling at the little bunny and was reaching her arms out to her.

"Aww! Nothing. Just thinking about my dad. That's all." Vincent responded as he wiped the tears away. Sherry understood how Vincent felt. She almost lost her mother, Cherry from the same mission. Cherry was shot and she went into coma for almost a month. Sherry remembered that her mom woke up and unplugged herself from the machines and ran off and screaming Chase and Dash's names.

She said the last thing she saw and heard were bullet shots and 2 color blurs fell down before she blacked out. When Angel explained about what happened to her and the hedgehog brothers, Sherry saw Cherry breaking down real bad. She cried worse than Violet and Amber did when they found out.

She remembered that her Aunt Cream held her tight as she cried. Sherry shook the thoughts out of her head and focused more on Vincent. "Well, he's in heaven now, Vinny and he would want you to take care of your daughter and your mother." Sherry reminded him. Vincent just sighed and kept looking at the sunrise.

Vanie and Sherry looked at each other with worried expressions. Vanie placed Sophie in the stroller with Clover, which Sophie lied right next to her and nuzzled the little bunny and without noticing, Clover turned over and held Sophie in her sleep as Sophie did the same thing and she fell asleep while holding Clover close to her.

Vanie smiled at this scene, but it quickly disappeared as she looked at Vincent. She walked over to him and she jumped in his arms and he caught her with a surprise look on his face. Vanie buried her face in his chest and cried a little before looking up at him with teary eyes. "Please stop living in the past, Vincent the hedgehog! You have better things now, then you did back then!" Vanie pointed out.

"Oh, Vanilla. I'm so sorry for making you cry." Vincent said as he hugged Vanie and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Vanie smiled and hugged him. "I know you're really sad for losing your dad, but him and Mister Chase saved our mother. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for them." She said to him. Vincent just smiled her and Sherry.

"Thank you both for caring about me and... I'm sorry that I was being silly for living in the past still. It's always nice to stop thinking about the past and start thinking about now and the future." He said to them. The rabbit sisters smiled at him and gave him a big hug. Then, they heard babbling and whimpering sounds.

They saw Sophie sitting up and somehow, she held Clover close to her and saw Sophie giving them a worried look as the younger baby rabbit started whimpering in her sleep. "Vanie can you bring Clover to me, please?" Vincent asked the cream colored rabbit politely. "Okay, Vinny!" Vanie responded as she walked over to the stroller and picked Clover up and handed her to her father.

He held her close to his chest as her head rested on his shoulder and he hummed a soothing lullaby to her. She stopped whimpering and kicking as she heard the song and calmly went back to sleep with her thumb in her mouth. The older girls awed as they saw this and heard Sophie giggling. "Hey. Do you want us to help you and Clover get home before Violet gets worried?" Sherry asked.

Vincent nodded with a smile. "Yeah. That would be nice." Vincent responded as he handed Clover to Sherry and he began pushing the wheels on his wheelchair. Sherry held Clover gently against her chest as her head was on her shoulder. Sherry looked at Vanie and they both smiled and were about to walk, but then they heard something shining from behind them and they turned around and their eyes widen.

They saw Dash. But he had a blue light around the outside of his body. He smiled at the girls and walked over to them and kneel down to their level. He placed his hands on their shoulder. "Thank you both for helping my son and his daughter. Promise me, that you both will take care of them and my wife." Dash pleaded.

The rabbit sisters looked at each other and smiled and looked back at Dash and gave him a nod. "Promise!" They both said. Dash smiled and gave them a hug and they hugged him back. He stood up and gently petted Clover's head, which caused her to purr in her sleep. Then he walked back a little bit and a tear fell down his face. Then, he vanished into thin air and the girls watched in awe.

"Sherry! Vanie! Let's go!" The girls looked at Vincent, who was at the bottom of the hill and he waved at them. "Coming, Vinny!" Sherry yelled and they walked down the hill. Vanie pushed the stroller down and they met Vincent. "What happened up there, Sher? All I saw is a light." Vincent asked curiously. The girls just smiled as Sherry walked on one side of him and handed Clover back to him and began pushing the wheelchair.

"Nothing really. Just making a promise to a dear friend, that's all." Vanie responded with a smile as she pushed the stroller next to them. As they left, the light shined and Dash reappeared and saw the girls leave with his son and granddaughter. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled as he realized that it was his big brother, Chase the hedgehog.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." He reassure Dash. "I'm not worried. I know they'll do great." Dash responded as he gave one more look at them and they both disappeared with smiles on their faces.

* * *

An: This is a gift for my friend, CandiCindy! She is one great Sonic artist!

Vanie, Sherry, Sophie, and Cherry belong to me.

The rest of the fan characters belong to CandiCindy.

Sonic characters belong to Sega.


End file.
